Sam and Maggie's Adequate Social Encounter
by Kingofreaks
Summary: Pairings Luna/Sam, Luan/Maggie C1 After being asked for what she assumed was a casual hang out Sam waits outside the Loud House with Maggie trying to figure out how Luna actually feels about her C2 Lunas been practicing a song for open mic night to impress Sam she just hopes it sends the right message C3 Luan worry bringing Maggie along was not the best idea for her boo.
1. Chapter 1

Sam couldn't believe she'd actually been invited to the legendary Loud House. It was a warm summer evening and she was taking the heel toe express at double speed because there was no way she wanted to miss an opportunity like this.

Sam was glad she'd dressed light it was a bit warmer out then she would have liked she wore a tank top and cargo shorts

Okay she thought to herself maybe it wasn't legendary but everyone at school seemed to know, have a sibling who knew, or even just a passing encounter resulting in an awesome story involving the at least one of the Loud siblings.

They were an entire seven degrees of separation unto themselves.

Okay technically she was only meeting Luna at Casa Loud before heading to the open stage night at Royal Woods only all ages club.

Sam had actually been a bit surprised when Luna had asked her to come she'd thought Luna didn't like her. Luna had never come right out and said anything mean to Sam but they shared a few friends in common.

Whenever they had reason to hang out Luna seemed to go pretty quiet, sometimes Sam would catch Luna starting at her then when Luna realized she'd been caught she'd look away pretending nothing had happened.

When Luna had asked her to the show she'd been acting pretty strange she hadn't seemed to be able to make eye contact and kept getting flustered completely different from the calm and confident girl everyone assured Sam Luna was.

Sam was so deep in thought that she barely had to react when a small ragamuffin with a red cap and overalls ran past her shouting a warning "gangway Lola's on the war path."

Sam spun around as she passed only to find herself being barreled down upon by a pink jeep she threw herself to the side in time and heard the driver shouting "Lana don't think you'll get away from me."

Catching her breath Sam stood up dusting herself off and realized she arrived at Casa Loud.

It was smaller than she had imagined; the paint was peeling, ihe grass was dead and marked with tread marks both caused by repeated use, there was sports equipment, and toys all over the place.

She pulled out her phone and sent Luna a quick text letting her know she had arrived. Luna seemed to reply instantly that she'd be right down.

As Sam walk up the stairs she realized she wasn't alone sitting under a black parasol on the railing leaning against the house was a goth girl quietly engrossed in her phone.

Sam smiled and approached her "Hi you must be Luna's sister Lucy." The goth didn't seem to have heard her do she tried again "That's a beautiful dress."

It was a black sundress with intricate silk patterns of skulls weaved into spider webs.

The goth girl sighed looking away from hey phone, "I'm not Lucy, I'm Maggie I'm hear for Luan."

Sam wasn't sure how to respond she'd thought she looked a bit old to be Luna's younger sister luckily she was interrupted before it became anymore awkward.

The door opened and Luna stepped out, Sam was stunned for a second she suddenly felt a bit underdressed Luna was rocking a heavy purple leather jacket over a black tee and a purple leather mini skirt.

Sam was glad when Luna spoke first "Hey dude sorry a family emergency came up it shouldn't be long, I see your already making friends with Maggie."

Before Sam had a chance to speak Luna had stepped off the porch and shouted for the twins attention "Lola, Lana sibling conference!"

The twins immediately stopped their bickering eager to be included in something that sounded so important. The three sisters were quickly back in the house.

Sam looked back at Maggie who had slipped from her perch on the railing and down on the ground with her back against the house.

Sam looked back at the door unsure what to do. She was caught off guard when Maggie spoke to her "You might as well sit down these conferences have a habit of dragging on."

Surprised but thankful for the olive branch Sam sat across from Maggie against the railing. She quickly realized conversation wasn't going to flow easily so she looked down at her The Whom tank and thought to herself that if Luna's outfit was anything to go by she was definitely underdressed.

Maggie chose to break the silence again this time even going so far as to pocket her phone "Luan says you're coming to the open stage with us tonight."

Sam nodded looking up from her poor fashion choices. "Yeah I guess though Luna didn't tell me about you or Luan."

Maggie brushed a wisp of hair from her eyes "yeah well I think Luan wanted to offer her moral support, Luna doesn't have much experience with this kind of thing and she's been a bit of a nervous wreck." Sam looked at Maggie curiously "Sorry experience with what?"

Sam saw the smallest flicker of what looked like realization cross Maggie's face. "Oh nothing really she's just been working on an acoustic song for tonight."

Then making no attempt at segway "sorry about earlier Luan has been encouraging me to try talking to people but it's not easy I've got what my shrink calls pragmatic social communication disorder which is a fancy name for I have trouble interacting with people I'm not used to."

For a moment Sam forgot her curiosity and wasn't sure how to react. She had her fair share of friends with problems, she took a point of pride when they trusted her with their secrets but most of tended to be embarrassed and closed off.

They only talked to her when they got to know her. She wasn't used to someone so forth right about there conditions.

"That's okay forget about it." A less awkward silence followed, Sam was okay with silence but she could tell from Maggie's fidgeting that she might appreciate further conversation.

"So," Sam broached "have you had to wait through many of these sibling conferences."

Maggie shrugged "in a family as big as the Louds there tends to be quite a bit of drama." Maggie looked wistfully past Sam "Ronnie Anne and Bobby used to keep me company but they haven't been around much since they moved."

Sam nodded "Must get lonely?" As much a question as a statement.

Maggie shook her head in a nonchalant manner, "it's not so bad sometimes Lincolns friend Clyde sits with me, we have the same phycologist, he's okay for a kid I guess; certainly seems to know his psychology."

Maggie broke off for a moment, "and sometimes Lucy sneaks out and visits me." She gave a curt nod to what Sam was sure had been thin air only a moment ago however when she turned her head a smaller goth girl had appeared sitting next to her.

Sam was so shocked she unintentionally slammed her back it to the railing cranking her head.

Maggie could not help but let out a giggle, Sam frowned at her only to recieve an eye roll back.

The new girl whom Sam took to be Lucy let out a sigh not just an exasperation of breathe but actually vocalized the word sigh.

"Sorry about that," said Sam, "you startled me."

Lucy repeated her sigh, which Sam decided must be an affectation, "I'm used to it, your Sam." Lucy said all of it as an acknowledgment of fact in a quiet monotone voice.

Sam nodded "you must be Lucy, did Luna mention we were hanging out today?"

The corners of Lucy's mouth moved upward not quite forming a smile but she sounded a bit more positive as she replied "More like she hasn't said anything else."

"Really?" Asked Sam bemused, she was definitely starting to come to the conclusion that she had misjudged Luna though she still couldn't make sense of her odd behavior.

Lucy started to say something else when Maggie gave her look and she closed her mouth. The two goths seemed to have a quick conservation between each other using only micro facial expressions which was all the more impressive with most of Lucy's face covered by her long black bangs.

The conversation seemed to end; Sam began to think the two girls knew something about Luna she didn't.

Well of course they did she told herself one was her sister and the other apparently a close friend of another sister. Sam decided to change the subject she didn't want to alienate herself when she was trying to become better friends with Luna.

"So Lucy if there's a sibling meeting why are you out here with us?"

Lucy rocked uncomfortably before saying "I usually leave for a bit to get a snack or visit Maggie, my sister's and Lincoln don't usually notice."

Sam thought of trying to say something to reassure the small girl but after the fright Lucy had just given her she imagined her family might not be in tune with her comings and goings either.

"So," Sam said trying her best not to pry "what's the family drama today" looking toward the house. Lucy looked at Maggie unsure of what to say.

Sam was starting to become frustrated but could see how it might be a bit private so once again she changed the subject.

"So Maggie how long have you and Luan been friends."

This seemed to get a much better reaction a grin actually seemed to form on Lucys face and Maggie laughed.

"What?" asked Sam not understanding.

Maggie smirked "It's not really funny it's just me and Luan are a bit more and less then friends if you know what I mean."

Sam's eye grew a little "your gay?" she asked quietly.

"Well," replied Maggie "I actually consider myself to be pan and Luan is bi but that seems to run in the family."

Lucy glared at Maggie who quickly realized she may have said more then she meant to.

Sam wouldn't consider herself to be sheltered she knew a few gay guys and girls but she had never heard anything about any of the Louds being gay.

She supposed in a statistical way it made sense but she couldn't help it , her curiousity got the better of her. "Who else is bi?"

Maggie had securely zipped het lips after her previous faux pas even going so ffar as to retreat back into her phone.

Sam looked back Lucy unable to read anything from the small goths blank expression Sam started to think of some way to take back the question but Lucy reprieved her.

"Would it matter if any of my other sister's or Lincoln were bi?"

Sam didn't even have to think on the question she automatically responded "of course not."

Lucy seemed reassured by this answer she looked to Maggie who refused to look away from her phone.

Then in a quieter voice, "and you wouldn't treat them any differently if you found out?"

Sam felt an ache in her heart it was obvious this little girl was carrying a heavy burden.

Before Lucy had time to process what was going on Sam leaned over and gave her a hug.

Lucy went stiff as a board, the hug went on for longer then she would've liked but when it was over Sam smiled at her and said. "Lucy you're a very special girl and no one should ever treat you different because of who you like, if anyone ever does you can tell me I know people who will clobber them."

From across the porch Sam could hear Maggie snickering from behind her phone.

Sam wanted to punch her if the face but before she even had the chance to shoot her a dirty look, she felt Luna to her arm.

"While I quite appreciate your sentiment I wasn't referring to myself." Lucy shrugged and continued, "I don't quite know what I am yet but I know we live on a small insignificant planet in a vast universe all I know is I'd probably like a companion for the long night though I don't know what form they'll take. "

Sam didn't know how to respond; between Maggie and Lucy she felt like she was on the world's most awkward merry go round.

"Well I only really know your sister Luna so . . ." Sam trailed off mid sentence the hamster wheel in her brain had just started spinning like like vinyl on a turn table; quickly and in multiple directions.

Hoping her face wouldn't betray her Sam pulled a folded up piece of paper from one of her pockets "Lucy you wouldn't know if Luna left this in my locker?" Sam asked already assured of the answer.

Lucy remained silent but turned to look at Maggie it was hard to say because her hair veiled her face but it seemed like she was imploring the older girl to help her.

At first it seemed Maggie deep in her phone and not planning to extract herself but finally Lucys silent gaze seemed to break the trance.

Maggie put her phone down and clasped her hands together. "I'm not good at things like this my brain freezes up and I can't find the words I want."

Maggie's already pale hands seemed to be turning white but she continued "officially I am not hear saying anything I'm at bat day at Disney World with my friends, but if I were here I would tell Lucy that sometimes things start spiraling and it seems like there's nothing you can do but be direct and hope for the best."

With the attempt at advice Maggie unclasped her hands allowing normal blood flow to return and went back to her phone.

Lucy nodded to herself then reached out and took the piece of paper unfolding it delicately and with a glance nodded to herself the returned it to Sam "Yes that does appear to be the crush letter Luna wrote for you."

Sam began to understand Luna's behaviour; the glances and the awkward silence started to make sense.

Sam couldn't wrap her head around how had she been so blind. Her feeling about being underdressed seemed to be confirmed.

"Why didn't Luna just say she wanted to go on a date." Sam asked this to no one in particular but Lucy came to her sisters defence.

"She wanted to but she loses all her confidence when it comes to courtship, especially when it's someone she really likes." Lucy put extra emphasis on the last part.

Sam shook her head, "but I've seen her play in front of crowds lots of times she's so brave."

Lucy shrugged "That's music it comes naturally to her. Dating is an entirely different monster, that's what the sibling meeting is about trying to convince her your not some terror in disguise."

Sam felt her self blush, "no way is Sam afraid of me she's like the coolest musician in our whole school."

Lucy pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie "this is one of Lilys baby monitors I use it so I don't miss anything."

Lucy flipped the switch and the baby monitor turned on; a young boys voice could be heard Sam assumed it to be Lincoln, "Come on Luna you're just psyching yourself out."

Sam recognized the voice that followed as Luna's "Linc bro I love you but you just wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I won't but why don't you try to explain it." Lincoln sounded a bit hurt in his reply.

Luna could be heard to sigh exasperatedly "look I appreciate all your dudes help but I'm hopeless, can you guys just give me some space to think."

There followed a general sound of shuffling and indistinct murmuring followed by a door shutting.

There was a moment of silence broken by a new voice. " Lincoln might not bi the one to understand you but maybe I can help."

Maggie reacted immediately to the new voice putting her phone down and sitting up.

Lucy put her hand over the monitor and whispered to Sam "Luan", though her normal speaking voice would have been just as sufficient.

Taking her hand off the monitor Luna's voice could be heard "Luan how did you know Maggie would like you?"

There was a small laugh, "You should leave the jokes to me," Luan continued "I had no idea Maggie would like me, all I had to go on was that she laughed at my jokes so I took a risk."

There was a sigh and Luna said "Not like that I mean how did you know she wouldn't laugh at you and tell everyone that you like, you know . . ."

"Girls?" Luan said finishing Luna's thought "Like I said I didn't I just took a risk."

It went quiet again and what sounded like bed springs compressing was followed by Luan spesking "Luna I know it's scary but if it helps I'll be here for you, whether it's tomorrow or next month or next year I'll have your back when your ready to tell Mom and Dad I'll be ready to and Lincoln and the others will have our backs."

Sam wasnt sure but she thought she could hear Luna sniffling and she felt a tear run down her own face."

There was the sound of a small knock followed by dozen feet scattering then a door opening and creeks as a single tiny person entered the room and climbed onto the bed.

A younger but self assured voice spoke up "Luna I don't know why Sam is so scary but your the bravest person I know"

Lucy repeated her earlier actions letting Sam know this was Lana, one of the twins she'd seen on arrival.

Lana continued "remember the time we all played for that Mick Swaegger guy, he's like your hero I don't know if I could wrestle an alligator in front of Betsy Irwin."

There was a pause, "You know what dude maybe your right maybe I can be brave." Luna replied to her little sister.

"And if she is mean to you we can always feed her to the gators and Lucy is getting really good at her grave digging!"

Lana suggestion was met with muffled laughter from her older siblings.

Sam looked at Lucy a little bewildered whom just blushed.

There was a thud from the monitor and Luna exclaimed "Its time to get this show on the road." "But first I think I should change, I am way over dressed. Lana can you get Leni and the others."

Luna was cut off as Lucy stood up and switched off the monitor. "I should get back there, they're going to need me, sigh."

Lucy left, Sam and Maggie both stood up settling themselves on the railing again.

Sam unsure what to say when she felt a tap on her leg she nearly fell off the porch when she saw Lucy had one again appeared from nowhere.

She didn't have time to catch her breath before Lucy began to speak "Though life is one long painful experience and I don't expect you to show feelings for Luna if you don't have them, if you cause her any more suffering then need be well I think Lana said it best, and remember there are seven more of us."

Lucy left again and Sam waited a moment unsure if she would reappear again.

She looked at Maggie who was once again looking at her phone. It occurred to her Maggie might have an idea what it was like being asked out an by another girl.

Sam cleared her throat, "Maggie I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

Maggie looked back at the pop punk morosely "I suppose, though whether I answer to your satisfaction is something else altogether."

Sam decided this was the closest to a yes she was going to get. "So when Luan asked you out the first time how did you react?"

Maggie considered the answer for a moment and said "Sheer utter terror for all the potential social pitfalls, and then I said yes."

Sam wasn't sure how to use this answer so she risked a second question "but when she asked you out did you know it was on a date?

Maggie considered the question "I did consider for a moment that perhaps my friends had paid her off as some sort of cruel trick, then I considered sadistic and embarrassingly specific revenge scenarios for each of them but in the end I decided it was real."

Maggie took a moment to read Sam expression and said "I'm going to hazard a guess and say that wasn't what you wanted to hear all I can really say are no two lgbtp girls are the same, not to be presumptuous but if you are interested in Luna you might have to take it slow but those are just my thoughts."

Maggie trailed off and looked at her feet.

Sam was a bit surprised by Maggie's forthrightness "I mean I think I'm interested but I've never really thought about her that way before; she's always been so standoffish with me I didn't think she liked me."

Maggie prevented her from returning to her own thoughts jumping down from the rail; brushing and straightening her dress and unfolding her parisal.

She looked at Sam and said "I guess you'll be able to figure that out tonight." Then looked at the entrance expectantly.

The door opened Luan and Luna exited, however rather than done up to the nines Luna was looking much more comfortable in a Union Jack tank top and a regular purple skirt and her guitar case over her shoulder.

Sam smiled as she noticed one more changed. Luna now had a purple streak in her hair.

Luna blushed when she noticed Sam looking at it. "Do you like it," Luna asked uncertainly, "I mean I didn't have time to do a permanent one this is just a gel so it washes out if you think it's lame."

Sam could tell Luna was flustered so she cut her off "I think it's awesome also I wanted to thank you for inviting me we never seem to get the chance to hang out together."

Luna's face seem brighten further but she nodded enthusiastically, "Sorry dude I've been meaning to ask you out, you know to hang out for awhile."

Sam shook head, "no problem Lunes, were hanging out now and that's all that matters.

Luan and Maggie had moved to the end of the drive way to give the other two some space.

Luan took Maggie's hand and looked into her eyes.

Maggie smiled meeting her eyes for a moment before looking down.

Luna understood and broke the silence "I'm sorry for leaving you alone so long; was Sam nice?"

Maggie nodded "She was okay I would say it was an adequate social encounter."

Luan searched Maggie's face for a moment then nodded joking, "I guess you could say it was a Sam-tastic time?"

Maggie stifled a giggle and replied "I guess you could."

They both looked over to the porch where Luna and Sam were moving at their own pace.

Maggie checked the time and indicated it to Luan who nodded and called out "Hey you to if Luna's late for her set we might be in treble! Get it?"

Luna groaned at Luan's bad pun, Sam giggled and said "your sisters funny."

Luna nodded knowingly "Yeah well will see after you've known her awhile."

Stepping off the porch without looking back Sam replied "I guess we will."

Sam smiled to herself as she walked down the driveway towards Luan and Maggie wherever the day went from here this would probably be a loud house story she kept for herself.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hope youlike this my second attempt a Loud House fluff. Still deciding if I want to add another chapter or if this is fine as a stand alone let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

When Luna heard Sam say 'I guess we will' her heart jumped into her throat.

Luna had harboured a crush on Sam since the first day she'd seen her.

The first day of grade nine Luna had been waiting through her classes for music. Everything else in her life might be changing but music was always her safe place, as long as she had two fingers and a hard surface and a whistle in her throat she could close everything else out and center herself.

That was what she thought going into that class anyway. Only a music teacher or maybe another art teacher could manage to be late for the first day of classes. Luna didn't mind it gave her a chance to catch up with some old friends she knew from primary school and music camp.

Some of them decided to pull out there instruments and show off what they'd been up to. It was all fun for Luna and then a girl she didn't recognize pulled out her acoustic guitar.

The floor was surrendered to her; Luna knew the song instantly, bluebird by the weavils.

Luna had loved British bands since her father introduced them to her in her crib; at least that was the way her dad told Luna heard Sam say 'I guess we will' her heart jumped into her throat.

Luna had harboured a crush on Sam since the first day she'd seen her.

The first day of grade nine Luna had been waiting through her classes for music. Everything else in her life might be changing but music was always her safe place, as long as she had two fingers and a hard surface and a whistle in her throat she could close everything else out and center herself.

That was what she thought going into that class anyway. Only a music teacher or maybe another art teacher could manage to be late for the first day of classes. Luna didn't mind it gave her a chance to catch up with some old friends she knew from primary school and music camp.

Some of them decided to pull out there instruments and show off what they'd been up to. It was all fun for Luna and then a girl she didn't recognize pulled out her acoustic guitar.

The floor was surrendered to her; Luna knew the song instantly, bluebird by the weavils.

Luna had loved British bands since her father introduced them to her in her crib; at least that was the way her dad told it.

However, as a teen, she'd been pushing further towards rock and punk, but as the first notes left the girls mouth she was hooked. Both on the girl and her music.

And now Luna was watching the same girl walk down her front steps in a lot she was still a mystery.

Luna jumped down the stairs to catch up shuddering as she landed and felt her guitar bump against her back. She said a silent prayer to the punk that her guitar was still tuned and un-damaged.

Luna noticed as they caught up to three others that it was starting to get dark she hoped Sam wasn't ticked with her for making her wait.

Sam seemed to be smiling so that was a good sign. Luna was glad Luan and Maggie had agreed to come. As much as she may have ribbed Luan for her corny puns Luna knew she could rely on her younger sister.

Luna watched as Maggie whispered something to she couldn't hear to Luan who nodded enthusiastically.

Luan started to say something to the other two, then looked up as a street light flickered on, she laughed to herself and said: "Maggie just had a bright idea, she suggested since it's getting dark we hold hands so we don't get separated."

Luna started to say she wasn't sure if that was a good idea but Sam beat her joking "Only if we'll be in 'safe' hands."

Luan let out a laugh Maggie's hand already in her left she offered her right to Sam saying "I definitely like this one, you should keep her on 'hand' more often."

Sam laughed at Luan's pun and accepted her hand. Sam then offered her hand to Luna who tried to look inconspicuously at Maggie, however, her other hand was occupied by her parasol.

Luna had suddenly felt like she was sweating a lot even as the evening was beginning to chill. But she couldn't let Sam's hand just dangle so she wiped hers on her back and accepted Sam's.

Luna was suddenly beginning to regret telling Luan to bring Maggie.

She remembered when Luan had called a sibling meeting that she was going to start bringing Maggie around. Luan had explained that Maggie had certain social limitations and some ways to make her feel comfortable.

Luna had assumed that Maggie would keep quiet and to herself as she usually did.

Sam seemed to take it upon herself to break the silence "So Luan are you going to be performing tonight?"

A mad smile spread across Luan's face as she suddenly halted the groups progress throwing not only her own hands dramatically but Maggies and Sams as well "though it's true all the world's a stage, it always helps a jester if a mic is provided."

She ended with a half curtsey before allowing the group to continued.

Maggie giggled at Luan's antics and Sam nodded "True for musicians as well, so are you into drama as well or just comedy?"

Luna thought on the question and replied: "Though humor is in my bones or one at least, I've found it's important to have a firm grasp on the fundamentals."

Luna was glad Sam had got Luan talking it's exactly what she'd hoped would happen she was even starting to enjoy the feel of Sam's hand in her own.

Then she heard Sam saying something and snapped back to reality. Luan seeing Luna had drifted so reiterated Sams question "Earth to Luna, Sam asked what number you would bless us with tonight."

Sam giggled "well I didn't say it quite like that but I am curious."

Luna looked away blushing "oh it's nothing just something I've been practicing."

Luna who seemed to be realizing the limitations holding two girls hands had in her ability to communicate nodded vigorously, "you can say that again she's been holed up in her garage all week not letting anyone in."

Luna began rethinking the letting Luan talk thing. Sam looked at Luna bemused "I guess it will be a surprise, but maybe next time we can play something together?"

Luna hoped she wasn't blushing and that her voice wouldn't give away how excited she was, "Yeah if you want," she replied trying to keep it simple.

Luan finally broke hands with Sam and pointed ahead of them "Looks like we're here."

Royal Woods only all ages club wasn't much to look at but what it lacked in style it made up for in being the only place around that catered to teenagers.

The Woods, as it was informally known, wasn't so bad Luna thought. It catered to pretty much everyone; rockers, goths, emos, metal heads, even blues night to honor rocks origins.

They'd tried country night but they hadn't gone over well so it was not repeated.

And for obvious fire code and legal reasons, a rave night had never been attempted.

But once a month twice in the summer they had an open mic night where anyone was given a time slot to anything within reason.

Luna had been in fact been practicing a song to sing a song for Sam. Go big or go home she told herself.

As they rounded the corner Maggie broke the near silence she'd maintained since they left the house, "looks like we're a bit late."

Through the dusk, Luna could see a medium sized cue had formed outside the club.

"Dang it." She said to herself "I'm sorry I took so long getting ready this is on me."

It was obvious that Luna was crestfallen. Luan shook her head "maybe if we cue up our stars will a 'line'."

Luna shrugged but she wasn't hopeful her inner anxieties began to boil up, this was what you wanted wasn't it a chance to let yourself off the hook.

As her demons started to corrupt her psyche someone called out her name in a gruff voice.

When she saw who was heading the door of the club her anxieties drifted away.

She beckoned to the others to follow her. As they reached the entrance the man working the door looked at Luna grumpily.

"Where have you blokes been you're late?" Luna greeted her friend Chunk with a curt nod "What's good Chunk?"

Chunk shook his head exhausted "You show late and ask me what's good? Musicians, you'll be the bleeding death of me."

"Center yourself Chunk how can I be late for open mic night?" Luna knew that Chuck could come off as intimidating with his tattoos, piercings, leather jacket and general appearance of someone who'd not only survived the eighties punk scene but enjoyed it

However, she also knew he was a good guy who loved music and took care of his friends.

Chunk took a breath pinch the bridge of his nose than in calmer voice replied 'Normally yes but apparently someones created a buzz about you on social media the clubs almost at capacity, you as well Ms. Loud."

Chunk nodded at Luan whose eyes suddenly widened with anticipation she'd never been one to shy away from the limelight.

Luna stared at Chunk blankly "Sorry dude I have no idea what's going on."

Chunk nodded "I was beginning to suspect we'll figure it out inside."

Chunk tagged off with another employee of the club a thoroughly unprepared looking young man leaving him to face the line, as he the young ladies went into the Woods.

As they entered the dimly lit venue Luna could see Chunk hadn't been lying the place was packed but with Chunk in charge you could be sure it was still well within the limits of the fire code.

There was already a beat poet on stage reciting something even Lucy would roll her eyes at.

Luna noticed one empty table left at the front which Chunk was guiding them to.

When they reached the table Chunk silently directed Sam and Maggie to hold the table and for Luna and Luan to follow him.

Luna followed immediately but Luan stopped for a moment to make sure Maggie was settled then caught up.

They followed Chunk behind the stage it wasn't a large space mostly filled with various music equipment Chunk gestured for each of them to settle on huge amp boxes that were showing they were more furniture at this point than actual equipment.

Luna knew this because there was no way Chunk would have let them sit on them otherwise.

He was very professional whether at an actual gig or just slumming it at a local club; it's what afforded him such a transient lifestyle.

Chunk settled himself and looked at the girls, "So I take it you two weren't planning anything big."

Luna shook her head settling her guitar still in the case in front of herself.

Luan shrugged "I always plan big I just never know what the audience is planning."

Chunk chuckled in agreement, "Isn't that the way." He thumped his chest, "alright so we have an audience we didn't plan for but that's in the past, now we need to wing it."

He turned his attention to Luna "I see you've got your axe you need an amp? I'm sure I could swing you some backup."

Luna sighed to herself she didn't understand how this had spun out from her original plans. She'd just wanted to come and sing a song for Sam and now she was playing for easily fifty people.

No, she told herself you will have other opportunities to rock out tonight is about Sam.

Luna looked at Chunk and shook her head "Don't trouble yourself." Luna said removing her guitar from its case,"I'm going acoustic tonight."

"Well, that's hunky dory then better than pumping up a bunch of hoodies and releasing them upon the town." Chunk appeared more relaxed than when they had arrived.

"By the by your musical influence wouldn't be for that bird with you?" Chunk continued raising an eyebrow.

Luna's mouth hung open for a moment then she asked quietly "how did you know."

Chunk snorted "I've known a lot of musicians love and few of you are closed books; I remember the first time I tried to sing to, mind you it was the eighties and she went on to break my nose in a mosh pit, ah young love."

Chunk looked off reminiscing fit a moment before continuing "Never mind that now there's a show at the end of the night you can mellow the crowd and Luan can leave them laughing and we'll all walk away."

"I'll leave them in stitches so they won't require any." Luan laughed to herself.

With that Chunk headed off to check on the kid, he'd left at the door and Luna and Luan made their way back to their table.

Maggie was looked very relieved when Luan returned to the table and Sam was happy to see Luna as well.

On stage wailing screamo musician was singing acapella with himself to no avail.

Sam leaned over to Luna "I didn't know you were so connected."

Luna laughed, "Oh him that's just my roadie Chunk."

Sam let out a low whistle, "you have your own roadie impressive, my band has to lug all our own stuff."

Luna shrugged "yeah it's a long story." Sam smiled "you'll have to tell it to me sometime."

The rest of the night seemed to fly by little bits of flirting on both sides between acts that ranged from sub par to adequate.

The final act before Lunas song was a juggler who was quickly wrangled by Chunk when she attempted to bust out a mini blow torch as part of her act.

Luan and Maggie booed as she was escorted off the stage.

Luna was walking back stage as this was going to grab her guitar.

Then she pulled from one of the pockets of the guitar case, the special plastic case she kept her Mick Swaegger guitar pic.

She'd meant to give it to Sam as a token but had wussed out, hpwever in this moment she was glad she had it, she needed all the confidence she could get.

Luna heard the teen boy who had replaced Chunk at the door announce her to the stage.

There was a healthy round of applause for her as she walked on to the stage.

Slowly as the lights dimmed the audience began to melt away until she could only see Sam.

Luna sat on the old stool that had been provided and began to play the song she had practiced, The Weavils - Wanna Hold Hands.

The song was getting a good response even the sardonic beat poet and screamo boy were both swaying to the song but she didn't notice because she was singing directly to Sam.

The pop-punk of Luna's dreams turned to her sister Luan and whispered something.

Whatever Sam had said Luan must have given her the answer she wanted because she got up from the table and hurried to join Luna on stage.

Luna had not predicted this reaction but being the professional musician she was, she kept going and the song turned into a duet.

When it was over the crowd cheered as the two left the stage holding hands.

Tonight, Luna told herself as she walked back to their table with the girl of her dreams had definitely been worth waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

Normally before a show, Luan would be so energized she could power a small city but tonight was different because Maggie was in the audience with two girls one of whom she'd just met surrounded by strangers.

When Luna had first decided to invite Maggie she'd been comfortable in the knowledge that open mic night at the Woods was usually so dead, one might not be surprised if a zombie took the stage.

But now Maggie was surrounded by a packed house and Luan couldn't help but worry for her girlfriend's anxiety.

Maggie had shown up in Luan's life in grade seven when she had first moved to Royal Woods from Grand Rapids.

When Maggie first arrived, Luan had found her to be a bit standoffish and irritable it wasn't until the previous September she got to know Maggie better.

It had been during the third week of high school, Luan was finding it to be as hard as everyone had warned her.

If she had not had her older sisters Luna, Leni and to a lesser extent Lori she didn't know how she would have gotten through it.

She had been changing in the locker room after gym class, the gym was split between two classes so there was a group of senior girls as well. Luan noticed a group of self-appointed mean girls picking on Maggie.

They were critiquing her individual style, it made Luan mad but she didn't know what to do, she was after all just another minor niner and no one else was intervening.

The harassment seemed to reach Maggie's breaking point because she took a swing at one of the older girls, unfortunately, Maggie lost her footing and took a header into the floor.

This caused what must have seemed like the whole locker room to burst out laughing.

Maggie got up and ran out of the locker room to the calls if freak and psycho from the senior girls.

Luan couldn't stand by anymore she finished dressing hurriedly and grabbed the stuff Maggie had forgotten in her rush to leave.

Unfortunately, in the elapsed time Maggie seemed to have disappeared. It was lucky it was lunch because it took Luan ten minutes to find her.

Maggie had retreated to the goth hall, a hall in a quieter part of the school that led to a small staircase and emergency exit.

When Luan got there three older goth boys were forming a protective semi circle around her and a second girl was taking care of Maggie who was crying and shaking the other girl stroked her hair and whispered things Luan couldn't make out.

As she approached the boys sneered at her, one elected themselves spokesperson for the group glaring at her, "never seen a girl have a panic attack before just keep walking."

Luan raised Maggie's backpack in self-defense, "Maggie forgot this I just wanted to return it."

One of the boys snagged it from her hands then gingerly set it down by Maggie. The spokes goth looked at Luan a little less harshly and asked: "is that all?"

Now understanding that the boys were just trying to protect a friend Luan was a bit less intimidated she stood a little taller and looking at Maggie asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

A different boy answered this time, "Why are you Prozac?" Luan shook her head, "no but a lot of people think I'm funny."

The boys looked unsure but Luan saw Maggie whisper something to the girl taking care of her who nodded to the boys to let Luan past.

They were hesitant but parted, Luan walked past them and sat on the opposite side of Maggie.

Luan took a breath and began "so, where do vampires keep their money?" Maggie looked up at Luan and shook her head. "The blood bank!" Luan exclaimed.

This joke only received an eye roll, undaunted Luan tried again, "Who did the vampire go to when she chipped fang?" Maggie stared not showing any expression. "Dr. Acula! get it?"

Receiving no reaction Luan tugged on her collar "Dang I'm dying up here." Then she mimed holding up a noose rolled her eyes back and slumped over, lolling her tongue out for good measure.

Finally, Maggie giggled, and Luan smiled finally on the right track. The rest of lunch she told bad jokes and performed violent mime until Maggie stopped shaking and had cleaned her face up.

When Luan finally looked up it dawned on her she'd been so absorbed she hadn't noticed the arrival of about twenty odd goths.

As the pack of pale ones began migrating out for their final smoke break before the next class; Maggie stood up and gave Luan a peck on the cheek then said, "you're a bit kooky but I think I like that." With that, she left Luan sitting on the stairs stunned but smiling.

Now ten months later she was walking onto the stage for a packed club with her spooky girl in the audience.

Taking a deep breath Luan broke into a cart wheel and began her shtik.

For the first half of her performance the crowd was responding pretty well Luan was also fairly absorbed until she noticed Maggie.

She was rocking in her chair hugging herself very tightly not making eye contact.

Luna seemed to have read Luan's face and made the connection to Maggie.

She turned to Sam and said something then they both got up changing seats so they were on either side of the Goth girl and got her to accept their hands.

This seemed to calm the scared girl down, Luna nodded to Luan who suddenly realized she had gone quiet on stage.

Ever the pro she jumped back in with the joke she had first told Maggie. "Sorry about that everyone hope I'm not dying up here." She followed it with the same mime routine she'd done before.

It got mixed reactions but listening carefully she could hear Maggie laughing softly and that was all she really needed.

Luan continued the second half with safer material and ended with a thirty-five-degree bow at her ankles that she had been practicing for some time. It received a mad roar from the crowd but before the house lights could even rise she was off the stage and back to Maggie. She nodded to Luna who seemed to sync with her in carving a path way to the door for Sam and Maggie to follow. Once outside they crossed the street away from the crowd streaming out.

Luan wanted to check in with Maggie but without the risk of increasing her anxiety by doing it in front of Sam and Luna. Getting her sisters attention and looking back at the Woods she hinted "hey Luna didn't you want to say bye to Chunk?" This time it took her sister a moment to click in but Luna eventually nodded, "oh yeah dude, Sam come with me maybe I can hook you up with him for future gigs." Sam seemed much quicker on the up take leading the way back.

Luan looked at Maggie and gestured to the curb. They both sat down Maggie carefully folding her dress. Lean looked at Maggie and started, "you okay Spooky?" Maggie shrugged looking away, "I'm okay just a bit shaky." Maggie was twirling her parasol in her hands. Lean began stroking her girlfriend's hair, "I'm sorry sweetie I thought it would be quieter tonight." Maggie looked up speaking quickly the way she did when she was nervous, "it's not your fault kooky I did this to myself, I knew you were worried about Luna, I thought maybe I could replace one anxiety with another." Maggie looked down again and Luna stared at her confused, "what do you mean you did thi . . ." Luan trailed off as the puzzle pieces began falling into place. A smile crossing her face she looked at Maggie, "Your the one who created the social media hype?" Maggie nodded not meeting Luan's eyes. "And you did it all so my sister wouldn't be scared in her date?"

Before Maggie could respond Luan crushed her in a wrapping her arms around her tightly. Maggie tensed up at first but then relaxed reciprocating Luan's embrace. They stayed like that for awhile before they were interrupted by a cough.

Neither looked up right away so Luna was forced to speak, "hope we're not interrupting something."

Finally wrenching themselves apart Luan and Maggie arose from the ground and put her hand to her mouth stifling a yawn.

Luan put an arm around her and looked at Luna and Sam. "If you two don't mind it's been a long day and I think I should get my girl here home to bed."

Luna nodded looking at Sam who was also yawning, "Yeah I should also get my girl, Sam home." Luna didn't quite catch herself before saying, girl.

Sam laughed punching Luna in the arm playfully causing the rocker to blush.

The group exchanged pleasantries before the two musicians headed back in the direction from which they'd first arrived.

Luan turned to Maggie and kneeling in a faux bow extended her hand, "may I escort you home from the vaudeville my lady?"

Maggie giggled accepting her hand," you may."

Then shaded from the moonlight by Maggie's parasol the couple began off into the night.

...

Going to write one more chapter from Maggies point of view and then maybe an epilogue


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter of whatever this is sorry it tookso long to finish enjoy

As they headed off into the night Maggie noted that although she lived in the same direction that Luna and Sam had headed Luan had chosen to separate from them.

She decided Luan must have wanted to give the other two some time to themselves.

She didn't mind she liked spending time alone with Luan especially at night when there was no one else around.

They walked in pleasant silence for a bit; out of the small business area of Royal Woods and back into the residential area.

Suddenly Luan stopped and looked at Maggie with what suddenly seemed to be a very mischievous grin, "You trust me right spooky?"

Pondering the question only a moment Maggie replied, "More than I trust anyone else kooky."

She was happy to see this answer made Luan smile preceding to reach for her own sleeve.

Maggie half expected a series of colourful scarves to appear but instead only a single length of black cloth, a blindfold.

She regarded her girlfriend with suspicion, "If this is something for your comedy channel I will be very disappointed kooky."

Luan put her hand over her heart and feigned offense, "Perish the thought spooky."

Maggie eyeing her doubtfully nodded and allowed Luan to place the blindfold on her.

Any visibility she may have had was extinguished by the darkness.

She felt Luan take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

Luan led her for sometime careful to help her avoid obstacles and keep a slow pace.

Maggie hadn't lied before; she trusted Luan more than anyone else she knew but that included trusting Luan to be true to her own trickster nature.

And though this was something Maggie loved about her kooky girl it could cause occasional anxiety like being led blindfolded through the dark.

Finally, they stopped and Luan announced, "we've reached our final destination."

Maggie started to reach for the blindfold but Luan stopped her, "Just one more moment trust me."

Maggie felt Luan let go of her hand, she didn't like the idea of being blindfolded alone in the dark.

A moment passed and her anxieties began to rise had Luan left her here, were there people watching dozens of ideas swirled through head each worse than the last.

She jerked when someone took her hand, "Sorry spooky just me," Luan spoke, "Let's take that blindfold off."

When the blindfold was stripped away Maggie recognized where they were immediately; the top of the hill at Royal Woods Cemetery.

The next thing that she registered was that a black picnic basket had appeared in Luan's hand.

Something wasn't right though, not with Luan she was perfect, Maggie could feel her head space clouding.

She could only half focus on what Luan was saying and doing, something about Lori dropping off the picnic basket while they were at the club.

Maggie felt her heart beat pulsing and her breathing quicken like she couldn't get enough air.

Luan started to set up the picnic; first thing out of the basket was a black and white checkered picnic cloth, that Leni had apparently found in a second-hand shop.

Maggie had felt it coming earlier but thought she had managed to avoid it her thoughts were racing fueled by negative emotion.

Next Luan took out some black flowers that Lisa had apparently genetically engineered.

Maggie was being overwhelmed by an anxiety attack and there was nothing she could do to fight it anymore.

Luan took some plates and black candles out and lighting them she said that Lucy had made them.

Finally letting go Maggie fell to her knees with a thud.

Luan saw what had happened and rushed to her side getting down on the ground as well.

Speaking in a calm reassuring voice with only a hint of nerves Luan asked, "Maggie tell me what's wrong?"

Maggie couldn't organize her thoughts there was no room in her head, "Everything!"

She hadn't meant to shout but she was having trouble controlling.

If Luan was startled she didn't let it show trying again she asked, "Can you try the number trick for me spooky?"

Maggie knew the number trick supposedly the brain can't handle tasks like counting numbers out of order and assault the mind at the same time but she couldn't do it she looked down frustrated and shook her head.

Luan just nodded and took a breath trying to think of something to help, finally she asked, "Would it help if I held you?"

Still not able to bring herself to look up Maggie nodded, so Luan wrapped her arms around her girlfriend coaxing her off her knees into a sitting position.

"What did King Tut say when he had a nightmare?" Luan whispered the question softly to Maggie then not expecting an answer finished, "I want my mummy."

Maggie leaned into Luan shaking a little less.

Luan held her tighter and asked, "What did the werewolf philosopher ask?"; again not waiting for an answer she finished the joke, "Am I the good boy?"

Maggie could feel the attack beginning to lessen she began to cry into Luan's shoulder.

Luan stroked her hair gently and said a punch line with no setup, "don't cry boo it's just a joke."

The attack subsiding enough for her to organize her thoughts Maggie pulled away slightly from Luan to meet her gaze.

"Why are with me? I'm just a mess."

Luan broke the embrace reaching for her own sleeve, this time she did pull a handkerchief tied to other but just enough so she could wipe the tears from Maggie's face as well some of the mascara that had become streaked.

Luan stopped and with a serious expression, "I'm with you because you are compassionate, you are beautiful, and you obviously have exquisite taste just look at your girlfriend."

Maggie sniffed and laughed taking the handkerchief wiping her face more thoroughly.

"I'm serious all I do is fall a part I can't support you the way you support me, you are amazing and I really think you could be big one day," Maggie looked down again before continuing, "and I don't want to hold you back."

Maggie looked down because she didn't want to risk seeing any flicker of agreement on Luan's face.

Instead, Luan reached out and gently lifted her chin, "Maggie I've got no idea what my future holds I just know that I want you in it, and if I thought for a minute that being a comedian meant I wouldn't be with you I'd give it up in a heart beat."

Luan stopped, changing her tone she continued "You're wrong though I was being serious, just look at what you did for Luna."

Maggie just shrugged and said, "It wasn't much I just got a few people I know to post about it."

"I'm not talking about that silly, Lucy told me what you said to Sam I know that couldn't have been easy for you," Luan said thoughtfully.

Maggie could feel herself blushing, "it was nothing I just said what I thought; what about the other thing?"

Luan smiled coyly, "That you have exquisite taste? I like to think so, I mean look this bling." Luna smiled wide showing off her braces.

Maggie shoved Luan affectionately, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean how you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met? I assumed it went without saying" Luan said in a suave manner.

Maggie laughed, "How did you get smooth?"

"Easy I borrowed Lana's belt-sander," Luan said smiling at her own joke.

Maggie almost laughed but then looked sadly at the picnic Luan had assembled and said, "Sorry I ruined this when you and the others put effort into it."

Standing up and brushing herself off Luan reached out her arm to help Maggie up, "It wasn't your fault but tell you what if you're feeling up to it tomorrow we can have a picnic at my house with some of the hoard."

Though still intimated by all the siblings Maggie decided it didn't sound completely awful.

"Then it's a date," Maggie answered a small but genuine smile appearing on her face.

It didn't take long to pack up the picnic and it wasn't a long walk from the cemetery to her house but Luan insisted on accompanying Maggie home.

When they reached her front walk Maggie turned to Luan saying good night and starting to walk to her door when she heard Luan clear her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luan asked retrieving a parasol from the picnic basket.

Maggie stepped forward to take it and Luan asked another question with a nervous tone.

"What's the quickest point between two lines?"

Before Maggie could hesitate a guess Luan closed the distance and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and short and as quickly as it had started it was over Maggie could feel herself blushing but Luan had already whipped around and was off.

As she left Maggie heard Luan quickly say, "Hope I see you tomorrow spooky!"

As she watched Luan disappear into the night Maggie couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky.

~Fin~

Hope you enjoyed it will be adding an epilogue shortly


	5. Epilogue

As Luan arrived home late she decided it best to enter through the back door routinely left unlocked it would draw less attention to her late arrival.

As she entered the backyard she noticed movement remembering Lynn's training from the crime wave earlier in the year she instinctively went for Lynn's cricket bat leaning against the fence.

She relaxed when she saw it was just Luna sitting on the families ancient swinging set, she was pretty sure it had already been old when their dad put it together for Lori.

Smiling at her sister and hefting the bat over her shoulder Luan laughed "Jiminy cricket Luna you startled me."

The backyard was only lit by the street lights out front but Luan could sense Luna was quite herself.

Returning the bat to where she had found she carefully took the swing next to Luna wincing as the well-rusted structure creaked.

"Have you been waiting up for little ole me?", Luan asked adding a bit of a southern drawl to the question.

She could see the tiniest flicker of a smile on Luna's face but it didn't last.

Starting to get a bit worried Luan reached out to put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Did everything go okay with Sam?"

A real smile poked across Luna's lips for the first time, "Yeah it was okay, she wants to take things slow she isn't quite sure what she feels for me yet but I'm glad she's being honest."

Luan looked at her sister sympathetically searching for something to say, "I just wanted to thank you, Sam, as well, for earlier when you helped Maggie."

Luna shrugged, "You would have done the same for Sam dude."

It got quiet for a bit as they just sat there finally Luna broke the silence, "Maybe I'm just being dumb but I think I owe you an apology."

Luan wracked her brain trying to figure out why Luna felt she needed to apologize.

"It's about what Lana said and how I'm setting a bad example for you guys." Luna stammered a little which was out of character for her.

Luan frowned not understand what she could possibly be referring to, "Sorry Luna but you must be speaking Greek because I don't understand a word you're saying."

Luna nodded and tried again but it only came out more disjointed, "I don't want the younger sibs to ever be afraid, Lynn, Linc, Lucy Lana, Lola, Lisa and even little Lil should know there always safe at home," she had to stop and can't her breath.

Luan held up her hands "Slow down and take a deep breath try to organize your thoughts better."

Luna took a deep breath and then another finally she spoke a reasonable pace, "I feel like I let you down as a big sister because I didn't figure out my sexuality first."

She stopped for a moment staring straight forward at the house, "I don't like that you had to go through this alone and I want to make that whoever the younger sibs like in the future they know I have been their backs."

Luna stopped and looked to Luan to make sure she understood this time.

Finally understanding what her older sister was trying to convey Luan smiled at her, "Luna I never felt alone I might not have said anything at first but I always knew you'd be there if I needed you and it's not just you, well have the younger sibs backs like bra straps together."

A tear came to the rockers eye and she wiped it away then clearing her throat spoke said, "I know you said you would earlier but you can wait if that's what you need," Luna realized she was being unclear again so she stopped and took a breath starting again.

"Tomorrow I'm going to come out to mom and dad, you don't have to but I want to make sure I'm setting a good example."

Luan was taken aback at first after how Luna had been struggling but then nodded, "Like one conjoined twin said to the other I'm with you!"

Luna laughed the tension she'd felt waiting for her sister to return home and building everything up in her head beginning to ease.

"You don't have to if you're not ready no pressure you understand," she wanted to be sure Luan was really ready.

Luan laughed a little then said, "As much as I want to support you I'm also ready to have Maggie around as more than just my friend."

Luna suddenly realized how awkward it must be for the two of them to have to sneak around.

With those words off her chest, Luan hopped to her feet and yawning said, "if there's nothing more to discuss but tonight call me a concussed linebacker because I'm ready to pass out."

Luna nodded a great weight had been lifted off her tonight and she was feeling amazing.

Looking to her younger than trying to act serious, "I want you to know that you can come to me with anything dude I'm here for you."

Luan nodded then looked away asked, "This is kind of embarrassing but what do you know about you know protection?"

Luna stared at her sister straight flummoxed she hadn't realized Luan and Maggie were at that stage yet, "Well," she said trying not to let any judgment slip through, "ugh I guess there are definitely things that. . ."

Luan couldn't hold it together anymore she burst out laughing pointing at Luna's beat red face.

Luna realized Luan was just messing with her so she jumped from the swing and chased her sister into the house.

Even with Luan's little jab, Luna went to bed knowing she would sleep better than she had in awhile.

Hope everyone enjoyed this story would love to hear what everyone thought thanks.


End file.
